


A Little Reward

by antikytheranComplicator



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Update Fic, Wishful Thinking, this will become invalidated by canon soon enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antikytheranComplicator/pseuds/antikytheranComplicator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one of your friends kills Alien Fish Hitler, there's nothing wrong with a little reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Reward

She finally did it. You couldn’t be any happier for her-- and knowing yourself, that’s saying something. There Roxy stood resolutely in front of the Condesce’s body, and she’s standing there looking shocked while you jump for joy amidst Rose and Kanaya’s expressions of congratulations.

“Roxy, I know I’m going to sound so much like my dad here, but I’m so proud of you! We did it! YOU did it!”

Jane stirred and groaned next to Rose’s feet. Everyone was going to be okay!

But Roxy said nothing as tears streamed down her face.

“Roxy… Are you okay?” You say, walking up to her.

She remains silent, and runs over to you, the tears slowing a little but still present. Though you’ve only known her for a day, Roxy always seemed like this unflappable person who could weather anything paradox space could throw at her. Seeing her like this makes you realize you need to do something.

You wrap your arms around her, pulling her close to you with as much strength as your combat-sore arms can muster. She shakes a little-- having grown up a stranger to physical contact-- but then returns the gesture in kind, locking the both of you in a tight embrace.

She looks right up into your eyes, and that point something stirs within you that you had been trying to suppress for the last day (or however long) of your adventures with her. You’d never realized it on the battleship with Jade and Davesprite, but what you really needed was a break from your canon life and a little bit of friendly, flirty conversation.

You couldn’t begin to imagine what you had done for her.

All that was left to do was to close the gap between your faces and kiss her.

It was chaste and seemed pretty quick, but it was more than enough to bring a huge, giggling grin on her face (which then proceeded to return contact with yours) and some smug laughter from a nearby lesbian couple (which then proceeded to be totally ignored.)

You, Roxy, and your friends haven’t quite reached your happy ending yet. But for a few minutes, you're willing to pretend.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
